<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help Your Hatred by DeepPerplexity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362210">Help Your Hatred</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepPerplexity/pseuds/DeepPerplexity'>DeepPerplexity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snapedom - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anger, Angst, Diagon Alley, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Harsh Language, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hiding, Idiots in Love, Love, Rage, Rosa Lee Teabag shop, Running Away, Seperation, Spinner's End, finding eachother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepPerplexity/pseuds/DeepPerplexity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[More like prologue]<br/>You had been with Severus, secretly, for nearly a year when his darkness scared you away; as he played his part as a Death Eater with such intensity you caved to the fear that he felt for you what he stated during a secret meeting you overheard between him and the Malfoy’s. That he loathed muggleborns with such fervour he wished to abolish their magical rights and to top it off he said, in that sombre voice of his, that they meant less than nothing to him personally. The ringing honesty, you could not even consider being false, was the sound that broke your heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Professor Snape/Reader, Severus Snape x Reader, Severus Snape x You, Snape x Female!Muggleborn!Reader, Snape x you, Snape/Female Reader - Relationship, Snape/Muggleborn!Female!Reader, Snape/Reader, Snape/you, snape x reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reader Insert, Snape and Reader Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Help Your Hatred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>A/N:</strong> So I felt like writing something a bit more “simple” and ended up with this. Not sure of the title but I kinda like it and hope you will enjoy the story! :D</p><p><strong>Setting:</strong> Diagon Alley, Rosa Lee Teabag shop -&gt; Spinner’s End<br/><strong>ABBR.:</strong>│(y/n) - Your Name │(y/n/n) - Your Nick Name│(h/c) - hair color│(e/c) - eye color│</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>The scent </b>of heaven wafted around you. All fragrances you could possibly imagine and then some. The shop you worked at, Rosa Lee Teabag, had been your workplace for no more than a few weeks. The worst few weeks of your life. The work was pleasant, your life was not. Your face smiled, your heart was shattered. As if the tea had spilt out of its containing bag and slowly spread away from where it belonged. Impossible to recover.</p><p>Your head pounded; a harsh and thundering reminder of the too many drinks you had consumed the evening before. But what else were you going to do? Sob and cry all night? No, no that was simply not happening. Some heavy drinking and then you were out cold with not so much as a little snivel.</p><p>You shook your head to clear the sticky fog. Your hands deftly tied ribbon after ribbon to tighten teabag after teabag of individual orders sent by owls.  Vanilla, jasmine, cinnamon, green, red, black - tea after tea. <em>How can people drink this stuff?</em> You thought as you sneered at the hoard of bags on the little worktable. You were a coffee person;  a coffee addict. Three cups were required to even get you to grumble ‘good morning’.</p><p><em>No, don’t think about coffee!</em> Too late, your mind already raced to Severus and the lovely mornings you had spent together sipping pitch-black coffee in complete silence until you both had made it past the first three cups each.</p><p>His onyx eyes penetrated your mind, that wicked smile, the black hair and the godlike hands that knew exactly where to - <em>no, no, stop, stop, stop! </em>You sighed deeply as your hands fisted and your shoulders tensed.</p><p>No matter what you did, where you were, who you were with - he was always there. You could never escape him. Not in your waking hours nor your dreaming ones. The only time you found reprieve where when you reached the bottom of the bottle. When your mouth was numb, your fingers slippery and your brain in a complete daze of silence and darkness. There he was not. For alcohol had never been part of your relationship. You had never witnessed him touch the stuff nor had you drank anything in his presence. You had actually loved that about him.</p><p>“I loved many things about him,” you muttered as you snatched up a new little bag of silk to stuff with some green tea reeking of citrus so strong it stung in your nose.  You tied the little purple sash and plopped the bag in its designated box.<br/>“Too many things,” you mumbled as you grabbed a new bag to repeat the process. The box would require twelve reeking bags and Merlin knew how you’d have to damn near scrub off your skin to get rid of the horrid smell.</p><p>“No dawdling,” Mrs Grant chipped as she poked her head through the thick curtains that shielded your little workstation from the rest of the store. You schooled your face into a pleasantly smiling one as you looked towards the head of Mrs Grant. Her grey hair tightly curled and the glasses on the tip of her nose.<br/>“No Mrs Grant, no dawdling,” you smiled as you cinched yet another sash and she gave you an approving nod as you placed the bag in its box that now was full.</p><p>After 28 boxes, 12 bags in each, you staked the orders to be sent out for delivery in the early morning hours of the coming day. You reeked, absolutely stank, with varying smells of citrus fruits and flowers. The combination was awful, to say the least. You couldn’t wait to get home and soak in a hot bath for hours with no other company than a bottle or two of wine.</p><p><b>Your hair</b> was wrapped in a towel as you strutted through the tiny attic apartment in slippers and a thick robe. The bath had eradicated the smell of tea and you felt more like yourself again. Had it not been for you being in hiding, yes you were hiding from the love of your life, you might have risked heading off to get a drink out with other people. But the wine bottle in your hand would have to do.</p><p>It had been a snap decision to go away when you had heard your beloved Severus utter such clear words of hatred towards people like yourself. Muggleborns. How he had slandered your rights to use magic; despite the fact he knew you had been a street kid until an owl with a Hogwarts letter had found you. That had changed your life, saved your life most likely. Yet he had crushed, shattered and broken you; your heart left in ruins.</p><p>You slumped in the little armchair covered in worn fabric. As you glanced around the little attic space - just one room with a kitchenette and a tiny little bathroom - you felt more lonely than ever. The space was cold and worn, it looked tired and unloved despite your best efforts to make it more than a miserable attic.</p><p>The landlord, who was also your boss, had been kind enough to let you stay for nearly no rent provided you worked the hours she didn’t want to shoulder. That meant split shifts. Early mornings and late afternoons. It wasn’t ideal. But it was work and a roof over your head. You had nothing else as you had lived with Severus the past five months; in secret, of course, as none could know of your relationship. It was too dangerous as Severus had pointed out time and time again.</p><p>You drank directly from the bottle as the conversation you had had with Mrs Grant several weeks ago replayed in your mind. How you had begged her for work, begged her to not tell anyone of you and lastly begged her to help you find somewhere to live. You had stooped so low that you played the puppy eyes and turned on the tears as you told her about an abusive partner that you were hiding from. It had been a lie, of course. Severus had done nothing but love you tenderly. Until that day you overheard him that is.</p><p>You shuddered, <em>what else have you said about people like me? What else do you truly feel for magicians such as myself? Were you just playing me? Stringing me along? </em>The thoughts were dark and harsh. You didn’t want to believe it but you had heard it with your own ears. And the pain, the pain was just too much. The doubt heavy and the fear of having been duped once more by someone you thought loved you was just too much to handle.</p><p>You tipped the bottle and drank. Tried to shut out the thoughts and memories. Did your best to persuade the tears not to fall. But this evening, it seemed impossible. The alcohol helped but did not numb you enough. In the tiny fireplace, a small fire crackled and the wind seemed to penetrate all walls as it chilled you to the bone. Or perhaps, that was just sorrow. You couldn’t quite tell at that point.</p><p><b>You cinched</b> another sash. Outside the morning had barely begun and light had just started touching the rooftops of Diagon Alley. But you had been working for two hours already. Running on just 4 hours of sleep and no food. Food made your stomach turn and you couldn’t handle eating until the morning had passed.</p><p>Severus had always cooked such wonderful meals, even breakfast was a delight every morning. Pancakes, waffles, massive sandwiches, fruits and all kinds of goodies. You missed waking up to that smell, the smell of his love as he made you food each and every morning. Before him, your breakfast had been coffee and nothing else. Now, it was just that again.</p><p>Box after box you filled with teabags to be sent out for lunch deliveries. Mrs Grant opened the shop at 09.45 am sharp, and people filed in with requests of specific teas or personalized blends. You could hear them in your little backroom where your workstation was situated. Merely hid by a thick drape covering the entrance.</p><p>The bell dinged as the door opened and closed. over and over again it dinged as people came and went. You just packed teabag after teabag, box after box. It was nearly automatic now. The work wasn’t hard, but so damn repetitive that it barely kept your mind from wandering.</p><p>You sighed as you wrote the address of the recipient of the box you just finished. as the bell dinged yet again and Mrs Grant greeted the customer with her usual question of how she could help the person. But the voice that rang out after hers went quiet made you stiffen. Your heart pounded and your hands instantly shook as Severus drawled out a request for a simple tea with a subtle flavour.</p><p>You stood frozen in place as you listened to the conversation on the other side of the drape.<br/>“Certainly, Mr-?”<br/>“Snape,” his voice murmured. He sounded, different. Colder, harsher.<br/>“Certainly, Mr Snape. May I suggest a simple yet impactful Earl Grey?” Mrs Grant crooned with that shop-owner-voice. No sound came from Severus so he most likely just nodded. You were still frozen in place, the only thing that seemed to move was your pounding heart and vibrating hands.</p><p>Mrs Grant talked about varying teas, nearly lectured Severus on how to dip it properly and how to make the specific tea she offered him reach its full potential. But you barely heard any of it as you tried your best to not break down and cry. He was so close yet so far away. You wanted to run to him, run from him. War broke out within you as you wobbled on your feet. Swaying from side to side as both love and fear battled to win your favour.</p><p>“Will that be all?” Mrs Grant asked.<br/>“That is all,” Severus said quietly. Mrs Grant most likely nodded as she began tapping the old registry. The clicking sound hit you like harsh blows, over and over. As if a countdown was ticking. Mrs Grant asked for the money, clinking noises came after, a rustle of a paper bag and then she thanked him and wished him a good day. Harsh steps echoed away.</p><p>“Actually, I do have a question, if you do not mind?” Severus’s voice rang out, more clear this time than before.<br/>“By all means, Mrs Snape, go ahead.”<br/>“Have you perhaps seen a woman, (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, soft-looking yet fierce in her presence?” Your heart pounded as Severus described you to Mrs Grant. You sent out a silent prayer that she would not reveal you to him. At the same time, tears lined your cheeks in the hopes to be enveloped in his arms yet again.</p><p>“Hmm,” a moment passed as Mrs Grant seemed to ponder his question, “no, I do not believe I have. We have so many customers it’s a little hard to keep track of them all though,” she said and you could hear that fake smile in her voice that she gave most customers.<br/>“Pity,” Severus murmured and his voice vibrated through you despite the distance, the drape, the low tone of it. It reached you like the light of the moon harshly penetrated the darkest of nights with its white light.  </p><p>Your knees buckled as the doorbell clinked harshly. You sank to the floor, a whimpering heap. Sobs escaped your mouth as your heart tried frantically to leap out of your chest and your lungs desperately fought to fill with air that didn’t quite give enough oxygen. The world spun around you while all the memories that you had battled away came rushing in like a tidal wave set on destruction.</p><p>“Oh dear, whatever is the matter?” Mrs Grant hurled the drape away as she most likely could not avoid hearing your crying.<br/>“I’m- I’m so sorry Mrs Grant, no d-dawdling,” you cried as you tried to find the strength to stand.<br/>“Oh hush, what is the matter? You’re a sorry mess,” she said with that cold yet sweet voice of hers as she stepped closer. You merely shook your head, unsure of how to word it. If she found out it was Severus she had been running from she would think he was abusive to her when that had been a lie to get a chance at true hiding.</p><p>“Just, give me, a moment,” you sobbed as you tried to take deep breaths, “I’ll be all right,” you continued but Mrs Grant would hear it.<br/>“Oh no, you go on home and sort yourself out Ms Collin,” she said as that was the fake name you had given the woman, “and then you come work when you are not such a mess. We can’t have you here like this. The customers might hear,” she continued and those words were so harsh.</p><p>She did not in fact care about you. No, she cared about the shop and her reputation and a crying worker was not to be had within its walls. It sent the wrong signals and you understood that, still, the words felt coldly harsh and without sympathy for you as a person. But you nodded as you stood on shaky legs.</p><p>With your cloak tightly wrapped around you and the hod pulled up to hide your face you hurried out of the store. The house was only two buildings over. You climbed that rickety staircase and unlocked your door as swiftly as your unsteady hands allowed. Tears streamed down your face and you could barely catch your breath. The only thing on our mind was Severus.</p><p>The door finally creaked open and you pushed it as rushed steps could be heard beneath.<br/>“(Y/N)!” Severus’s voice rang out and your body froze mid-step.<br/>“(Y/N)! Wait!” He called yet again as you heard him run, the stairs swayed as he ran up them. Just as he was about to reach you your body jerked to life and you flung yourself inside while slamming the door shut so harshly the walls rattled.</p><p>His fists pounded the door as you had barely had time to lock it.<br/>“(Y/N), please, open,” he called as his fist banged once, twice.  You cried where you had fallen to the floor.<br/>“Go away!” you managed to choke out.<br/>“Open this door!” he growled and the handle rattled.<br/>“Go away!” you shouted once more, stronger this time, despite the tears and sobs. The involuntary shaking of your entire being.</p><p>“Damn it all,” he growled and in the next moment, your door was shattered in splinters. The cold wind swarmed in as you crawled backwards. Away from the door and the imposing man that towered over you fully clad in black from head to toe. His face looked strained, his eyes hollowed out and he seemed thinner. He seemed broken.</p><p>“Go away,” you whimpered as the mere sight of him - broken or not - made your body ache for his embrace and touch. Your heart strained with the hurt he had inflicted as the love he had given reminded you of just how deeply you loved the grim man squeezing through the entrance of your little attic home.</p><p>“Never,” he growled as he stepped towards you, “never, (y/n),” he said again and to hear your name in that tone of voice, his voice, made you shiver. His hauntingly dark vocalization brimming with depth like the deepest of seas and your words were the curse of darkness that rested in its most remote pits. It hurt, so fiercely. That our name no longer teemed with softness and light in his voice. No longer was your name the reprieve of glowing heat and stardust it had once been when he spoke it so softly.</p><p>He stepped towards you, “You left me.” His voice was no more than a growl. You blinked in an effort to get rid of the tears.<br/>“You left, without a word. Nothing,” he hissed and took the last step that placed him right by your bent legs as you shrunk beneath his deadly glare. His eyes endlessly dark galaxies of starless holes. Such pain, such sorrow and horror, rested in that darkness. You looked away, could not bear to watch the man who seemed nothing like the man you loved.</p><p>You said nothing. You had no words for him at that moment. Too afraid of what might have slipped out should you have tried to voice anything at all. He tsked as he looked down on you. You could feel the anger that radiated off him in pulsing waves that pressed you further to the floor. Never had you been afraid of him before. Never had you felt crushed or dominated by him in such a way. Something about him was different and you hated it.</p><p>Your body locked up, you were unable to control your limbs as fear pulsed through you. Your head bent backwards so that your eyes met his. Severus held his wand pointed at you and panic crept through your body as he had control of it. As he had robbed you of your own physical being. Imprisoned you with no way to run.</p><p>“You have no idea what I have been through,” his voice thundered out. Your eyes were locked in his as you fought the control he had over you.<br/>“No idea what I have felt or thought,” he continued as he elevated you up off the cold floor, “you left me without a word. Left without an explanation.” Thos endlessly dark galaxies shined with tears that he would not allow to slither free.</p><p>He stood you up with the will of his wand, “stand,” he said as he broke the spell. You wobbled and grabbed the armchair’s back to steady yourself as freedom came back to you. You breathed heavily now that your chest could expand more freely. You scowled at him as the tears finally stopped, anger taking the sorrows place. You straightened and forced your body to stop shaking.</p><p>“I loved you,” you said as steadily as you could. His eyes widened as he seemed to stiffen.<br/>“But it was all a lie. You, you left me long before I left you,” you continued as you seemed to find your courage. You released the chair as something cold slithered into your heart and made a nest of ice.<br/>“You, Severus,” you continued as your stiff legs carried you towards him, “are filled with hatred and I have no intention to be with a man like you.” Your mouth thinned as he took a step back while you stepped towards him.</p><p>He seemed to be speechless as your eyes slowly glazed over with a thin veil; it kept him away from your mind and kept your love well-hidden as the slithering cold stretched its claws out lazily to grab a hold of the entirety of your heart.  <br/>“I can’t help your hatred, but I can choose not to be a part of it.” The words were free of emotions as you seemed to leave in some way. As if the very essence that was you, your warm and happy self, were encased by that clawed ice. Because of him. Because of how badly he had broken you with mere words he most likely never thought you would hear.</p><p>“(Y/N),” he breathed out, “what are you-”<br/>“I loathe muggleborns,” you said, “I want to abolish their magical rights as they are not pure,” you continued. He seemed to stiffen as his words were repeated by your cold voice.<br/>“They mean less than nothing to me personally…” His words, harshly uttered by you, rendered him pale and stiff.</p><p>Something snapped in you as his silence stretched on. <em>That’s what I thought, Severus. That’s what I thought,</em> your mind whispered in despair as he made no effort to explain or sway you with new words. You both stared at each other. Your eyes glazed and hidden as ice expanded in your heart, his eyes darkly empty as if death had stolen the very life that was his essence.</p><p>Time stretched on. Steadily ticking away as you grew ever colder both inside and outside as the wind caressed your skin coldly. The cloak laid in a heap on the floor as it had fallen off when Severus had blasted through the door earlier. You shivered and shook but you did not break the eye contact you had with him.</p><p>Something shifted in him. His shoulders dropped a bit and he exhaled what seemed to be an extremely deep breath.<br/>“You mean to tell me,” he murmured in a drawl, “that I have died over and over in fear of who might have held you captive, who might have kidnapped you, what horrors you were being subjugated to in order to get at me. You mean to tell me, I have been going out of my mind these past weeks only for you to have left me for words I have given no truth?” His voice was darkly humoristic. As if he was indeed going mad.</p><p>“I heard you, everything Severus,” you said flatly.<br/>“I know you did, do you not think I knew you always listened to my meetings? Did you not stop for a miserable second to consider what I am? What role I play?” His voice rose steadily as something seemed to come back to life in him. Your heart throbbed a bit harder. For yes, you had considered it all but the truth that had rung so clearly in his voice as he had uttered those words were unbearable for you.  </p><p>Severus moved so fast you had no time to react. You were in his embrace for you could take half a breath as he snared you with his arms and held you tightly. Your head pressed against his chest, his pounding heart loudly hammering right below your ear.<br/>“You idiot,” he murmured and then you heard it. His sobs. He was crying, for the first time ever you heard him cry.</p><p>You screamed at yourself to push him away but your arms merely clawed at the clothes covering his back as you tried to get as close as you possibly could. Tears streamed down your face as you sobbed with him. You both were a complete mess in each other’s arms as you sunk to the floor. You only then realised how stupid you had been and nothing could stop the harsh words you screamed at yourself.</p><p>“(y/n/n), come home with me,” he whispered with a gravelly voice nearly choked with tears. You simply nodded as you were unable to speak through your crying. He kissed the top of your head and held you even tighter.<br/>“Never leave me again,” he growled on a dark sob, “never do this again. I have died every day that I could not find you,” he said with the pain he was obviously trying to hide from you. True pain, actual truth was the thing he, your beloved Severus, always seemed desperate to hide. <em>How could I be so stupid? Truth is the one thing he always tries to hide from the world,</em> you thought as your fingers began to cramp from their firm grasp of his clothes.  </p><p><b>You stood </b>frozen in place as you both entered Severus’s house at Spinner’s End. The house was destroyed.<br/>“What happened? Who did this?” you asked with a slight gasp as your eyes roamed the house. Severus said nothing as you ran through the hallway and scanned the living room. Everything was trashed, broken, shredded or tipped. books, broken glass, ripped wallpaper and smashed furniture. It was complete chaos.</p><p>You hurriedly ran to the kitchen only to find it in an even worse state. Everything was destroyed. The one things, the single thing that was whole and still in its place was your coffee cup, your favourite coffee cup that you always enjoyed your morning coffee from. You reached out for it and cradled it softly in your hands. You understood at that moment that Severus himself had done this. Had wrecked the home you two had shared for five months.</p><p>“I will restore it,” he said sheepishly as he leaned against the door jamb three steps away from you. You turned to him with tears in your eyes.<br/>“Oh, Sev,” you whispered before you walked right into his embrace.<br/>“I lost control,” he said as his chest vibrated with his words, “I was afraid and hurt, angry even,” he said as you hugged him tighter. You had felt it all too, in a different way.</p><p>“Please, (y/n/n), please do not put me through that ever again.” You nodded your confirmation and he seemed to exhale another one of those deep breaths.<br/>“If you promise me something,” you whispered as you looked up at him. He arched a brow but nodded.<br/>“I understand what you are and who you are, what you need to do and say to keep playing your role. But,” you swallowed as the words got stuck in your throat.</p><p>He tilted your head ever so slightly with his hand under your chin. Coaxed you to go on.<br/>“I need you to be honest with me. Just me, I don’t care what you tell others, but I need truth from you.”<br/>“I am honest with you,” he said in a soft drawl.<br/>“In some ways yes, in others no. I believed those words of hatred since you gave me no reason to not believe them. You have never said anything about my blood or-” He hushed you with a deep kiss that heated you to your very core.</p><p>It melted away the icy claws and banished the slithering cold from the nest it had earlier created in your heart. You deepened the kiss as he hummed against your lips. A moment later he straightened and the contact was broken.<br/>“I was of the impression that you knew, despite my lack of words.” You gave a tight smile at the man you loved more than anything in the world as he spoke.<br/>“Words, are needed sometimes, Severus,” you whispered as a life of insecurities bubbled just below the surface.</p><p>His eyes searched yours, softly caressing away that veil with mere looks as the stars once more shone in his eyes.<br/>“A truth,” he whispered, “is that I love you. Ardently, earnestly, fervently, deeply.” He weighed each word to emphasise them as your knees buckled and he held you up with those strong arms.<br/>“And I love you, with every part of my very soul,” you breathed as a soft smile tugged at the corners of your lips. He gave you another kiss and this time he did not end it until you both were desperate for air.  </p><p>
  <b>Extra scene; Severus POV</b>
</p><p>I had looked everywhere. She was gone. No note. Nothing missing of her belongings. She was just gone. As if she had vanished. Fear crawled through me as I could barely utter her name anymore from how hoarse I was after having screamed her name the past hour. The house was I disarray as I had moved things, searched through things - for her or a note or anything at all that would tell me of her whereabouts. Yet, it yielded no information or inclination as to where she was. My beloved, my (y/n).</p><p>Days passed, turned into weeks. Every spare moment I had I searched for her. Between work, the Order and DE meetings paired with spying and information gathering there was little time to eat or sleep. I ended up forsaking my basic needs just to search for her. Any rumour, any clue, anything at all. But there had been nothing. No sound of her whereabouts or state.</p><p>My patience finally snapped as I trashed the entire house in fury. The anger radiated through me as if I were little more than just that. Anger. No matter the reason for her disappearance I could not bear it any longer. I was going insane, mad, had lost my mind.</p><p>The danger of it did not escape me. My role in the world, my duties and the importance of my capacity to play the part on both sides; in the dark and in the light. I barely could and people were starting to notice. The wrong people. I was breaking. Never had I imagined that one little person such as her could cause such pain and agony, pose such a risk to not only my life but to the outcome of the upcoming war.</p><p>I had been a fool for allowing love in my life. A fool for such a natural need. Life had never given me any reason to believe I could hold such things as love, joy or hope. She had come with it all and now she had taken it with her and left me more hollow than ever before. <em>I can not go on for much longer without her by my side, I know that…</em></p><p>Hatred had filled me up. Hatred for life, for all things in it. Hatred for the hope, the love, the joy and the sweet scent of her skin. Hatred, pure and white. It filled me, consumed me and begged me for release. As I had granted that day I trashed my entire home, everything I had and owned was destroyed. Everything I was; destroyed. Broken.</p><p>As I entered the kitchen to find something to soothe my aching body with I just stared at the complete mess. Broken glass and porcelain, smashed kitchen chairs and unhooked cabinets. Spices and broken shelves littered the floor. The only thing my rage had not consumed was her cup. The one cup she always took her morning coffee in.</p><p>“Coffee,” I mumbled, “no, bad idea. Too much caffeine. Tea, some simple and mild tea,” I muttered as I stepped around the mess only to find I had no tea left. We, (y/n) and I, had only drunk coffee lately and I had not bothered to restock on tea. <em>Stupid, foolish, no tea in the house. Disgrace,</em> I thought to myself with a sneer and a sigh as I headed towards the hallway to grab my cloak.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi dearies! :D<br/>I hope you enjoyed this rather simple fic, I had fun writing it ^^ The first time adding Severus POV as an extra scene; what do you think of that? ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>